Strong
by BadeShipper5ever
Summary: Perdona si dije que necesitaba, pero no me importa, no le tengo miedo al amor porque cuando no estoy contigo soy débil. ¿Eso esta mal? ¿Eso esta tan mal? Que me hagas fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno he regresado. No espero muchos reviews ya que hace demasiado que Victorious fue cancelado pero quise escribir por que hace tiempo que no lo hago. Espero que lo disfruten, es el primer día de Hollywood Arts de Jade y sé que ya hice una fanfic antes sobe esto pero esta vez tengo una idea nueva y me agrada mucho más que la anterior, además de que trata temas más serios, también una disculpa por que este capítulo sea tan corto pero realmente se a donde quiero llegar con esto. En fin, espero que la lean y la disfruten.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

**Strong**

La alarma sonó y ella no pudo evitar gruñir. Odiaba los lunes con pasión, odiaba levantarse temprano y más que nada odiaba la escuela, incluso aunque esta fuera Hollywood Arts.

"Llegarás tarde" escucho a su mama gritar desde abajo. Gruño una vez más y se limito a levantarse. Por más que odiara que su mamá tuviera razón sino levantaba ahora jamás lo haría.

Salió de la habitación y entro al baño. Empezó a desvestirse y se detuvo a contemplar una marca de cigarro que tenia en el vientre, ya tenia algún tiempo pero aun seguía la cicatriz como un recordatorio de todo lo que había sucedido hace algún tiempo, cosas que quería olvidar y que fueron una de las razones que la llevaron a cambiarse de escuela.

"JADE ABRE LA PUERTA" los gritos de su hermano pequeño la sobresaltaron "HAY ALGUNAS PERSONAS AQUI QUE TIENEN QUE HACER SUS NECESIDADES"

"Que lástima que no te levantaste antes, puedes hacer tus necesidades afuera" le contesto Jade y después continuo quitandose la ropa para tomar una ducha rápida y prepararse para ir a su primer día de escuela. Escucho a su hermano quejarse con su mamá sobre el baño pero su mamá no hizo mucho caso, ella sabia como era Jade y era demasiado temprano para siquiera tener una pelea.

–

Jade entró por la puerta principal y se asombro de ver a tantos chicos bailando y cantando por todos lados, todos ellos eran diferentes y no les importaba serlo l contrario de su anterior escuela. Por un momento ella se sintió en casa.

Camino hasta las oficinas, donde ya habia estado unos meses antes cuando fue inscrita y audiciono, para recoger su horario de clases. Cuando por fin llego un chico alto, con cabello largo y piel bronceada se le metió en frente. El chico era atractivo y Jade no podía negarlo pero parecía ser un imbécil como cualquier otro chico.

"¿Te quitas o te quito?" dijo Jade molesta. El chico no le intimidaba ni un poco, ella podía llegar a ser realmente aterradora si se lo proponía.

El chico volteo a verla "Disculpa, no te vi" dijo sonriéndole pero lo único que se gano de ella fue una mueca.

"Obviamente" dijo ella groseramente , ella lo empujo y se abrio paso delante de el para poder pedir su horario.

"¿Nombre?" pregunto la secretaria con la mirada fija en el monitor.

"Jade West" dijo ella y la secretaria tecleó el nombre en su computadora, solo basto con un click y su horario salió secretaria lo tomó y se lo dio a Jade.

"Gracias" dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para echarle un vistazo al horario pero el chico que había empujado hace unos momentos estaba justo detrás de ella lo cual hizo que ambos chocaran y quedaran a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Jade pudo verlo más de cerca y mirar sus ojos achocolatados, eran grandes y podías perderte en ellos fácilmente, su nariz era grande pero armonizaba con todas sus facciones. "Pero sigue siendo un idiota" se dijo Jade a sus adentros.

El por su parte contemplo los grandes ojos verdes de ella que su delineador apocaba, era más hermosa de cerca. Sus labios eran como dos pequeños pétalos, su piel era demasiado blanca pero le gustaba como contrastaba con el negro de su ropa y su maquillaje, logro notar que tenia un piercing en la ceja, no muchas chicas traían uno y menos uno en la cara. Hollywood Arts era una escuela para chicos con talento y que eran diferentes a los demás pero no había nadie como ella.

"Siguiente" La voz de la secretaria hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. Jade parpadeo antes de poder hacerse a un lado y por un momento se sintió aliviada de que tal vez ya no volvería a hablar con ese chico al menos no en ninguna de sus clases.

"Fijate a la próxima" dijo el y en seguida se arrepintió. Ella le había dado la impresión de ser una chica malcriada y aunque rara vez el era grosero, la arrogancia de ella le había molestado bastante.

Ella le lanzo una mirada amenazadora, después siguió su camino y desapareció entre la multitud.


	2. No todo es lo que parece

**Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por no subir el siguiente capitulo antes, la contraseña se me olvido y también el correo y además tuve exámenes finales y luego fue navidad y todas esas cosas pero ya por fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Quiero agradecer por sus reviews y perdón otra vez por no subir antes asi que como compensación voy a tratar de subir dos capítulos hoy. Espero les guste. **

* * *

** Capitulo II**

Cuando abrí la puerta ya iba 15 minutos tarde a clase, al parecer los alumnos eran incompetentes dando direcciones pero no tocando instrumentos.

"Llegas tarde" un señor con un coco en la mano me apunto con su dedo indice y en seguida todos los alumnos me voltearon a ver. Supuse que el era el maestro. "Sicowitz" para ser mas exacta.

"Dime algo que no sepa" pensé en voz alta. Voltee a ver a la clase y entonces lo vi, el chico al que había empujado en la recepción. Puse los ojos en blanco, el era al ultimo al que quería ver.

El se había ofrecido a darme direcciones y seguramente si lo hubiera aceptado no estaría parada a lado de la puerta con todas las miradas sobre mi, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba. Lo que me molestaba era que el hubiera tenido razón.

La clase hizo un sonido como si apenas pudieran creer lo que le había dicho al .. ¿maestro? Si es que se le podía llamar así,

"Supongo que tu debes ser .. Jade West" tomo su lista para leer mi nombre y después volteo a verme como si esperara con ansias mi siguiente movimiento.

"Claramente" conteste "¿Ya puedo tomar asiento?"

"No.. No creo que puedas" dijo tratando de retarme, obviamente quería verme enfurecida, quería ver cuales eran mis limites. Le lance una mirada amenazadora como advertencia de que no le convenía saber hasta donde podía llegar y después se corrigió "Primero pasaras a actuar"

Deje mis cosas en la única silla vacía y me acerque al pequeño escenario que estaba enfrente de la clase, todos los ojos seguían sobre mi.

"Elige a un compañero para hacer una escena" dijo el maestro tomando un sorbo de su coco

Lo busque a el con la mirada, y su mirada encontró la mía, asentí y solo eso fue necesario para que el se levantara de su asiento y caminara al pequeño escenario donde yo estaba parada.

"Parece que ya se conocían antes" dijo el maestro y toda la clase empezó a susurrar como si hubiera algo entre el y yo. Puse los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera sabia el nombre del desconocido que estaba parado junto a mi y ya creían que teniamos algo.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" pregunte molesta.

"Esta bien señorita Jade, tu y Beck serán dos enamorados. ¡QUIERO PASION, QUIERO DRAMA,ACCIÓN!"

"Pero.." dije confundida. ¿Eso era todo? Necesitaba una situación, un ambiente, algo.

"DIJE ACCIÓN!" grito y voltee a ver al chico que ahora tenia nombre.

Beck se acerco a mi y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, su tacto me sobresalto.

"No importa cuanto tiempo me lleve descifrarte, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve tratando de entenderte, quiero estar contigo. Cuidarte y despertar a lado tuyo cada mañana. Te amo y nada ni nadie nos separara" dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Por un momento senti que las rodillas me temblaban, se sentía tan real y en parte queria que lo fueran. No porque me gustara sino porque necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera de verdad, pero en seguida guarde la compostura e improvise, por que eso era lo que Sicowitz quería ¿no?

"No es tan fácil. ¿Como esperas entenderme si ni siquiera yo se lo que quiero? " lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos . Lagrimas que no eran actuación pero todos pensaban lo contrario "No puedo amar ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy rota"

"Déjame curarte, jamas te haría daño, eres lo mas importante para mi" dijo secando mis lagrimas.

"¿Como?" pregunte pareciendo ingenua. Un segundo después sus labios estaban presionados contra los míos y sus brazos me rodeaban con seguridad. Le devolví el beso y por un momento todo parecía ser real. Me olvide de todo, solo importaba este beso, solo importaba sus brazos que me rodeaban, solo importaba el y yo.

La clase empezó a aplaudir y sentí como sus brazos ya no me sostenían más, su boca se aparto de la mía y yo volví a poner la expresión fría de siempre.

"Casi te creí las lagrimas" Beck me susurro al oído.

"Lo mismo digo del beso" respondí lo mas fría que pude, esas lagrimas no eran actuación. Todo fue real.


End file.
